Rugrats in Japan: Grown Up arc
by Nebula250
Summary: The adventures of the adults in this story.
1. Prologue

Rugrats in Japan: Grown Ups Arc: Prologue

(Opening theme: watch?v=OCGIWbAD9RQ)

After dropping Angelica off at the Chihiro Daycare Center, Charlotte and Drew Pickles drove off to Park Hotel Tokyo to drop Drew off there. By the time they were in front of the hotel, Drew was a bit worried about Charlotte.

"Charlotte, honey, I'm not sure if we can trust Saki" Drew said.

"Of course we can" Charlotte assured him. "Saki has been my business partner since I first stepped into the corporation business and he has been my penpal from Japan since we were 16".

"I've heard a lot of bad things about him" Drew said. "I heard that he once did some illegal drug dealing in America".

"Surely you don't believe those rumors" Charlotte said.

"I don't think they are rumors" Drew said worryingly.

"We'll see if they are rumors or not after I make the deal with Saki" Charlotte said, smiling. Charlotte gave Drew a kiss on the cheek. "Now remember, Saki told us to keep this deal of ours a secret".

"Don't worry, honey, I'll remember" Drew said, smiling.

"Bye, Drew" Charlotte said as Drew got out of the car.

"Bye Charlotte" Drew said as he looked back while he went to the hotel.

Charlotte drove her car away from Drew and the hotel. Drew went inside the hotel and looked around in the lobby and was amazed at how it looked.

"What a place" he thought.

Hours later, after Stu and the others dropped the kids and babies off at the daycare center, they went to Park Hotel Tokyo where Drew was waiting for them in the lobby. Drew and Stu hugged each other.

"Hey, there, bro" Stu said. "Good to see you again".

"Good to see you, too" Drew said.

Once the two stopped hugging, Stu had something to ask.

"So, how did the meeting go" Stu asked?

"It went pretty well" Drew said.

"What did you guys talk about" Didi asked?

Drew started to get nervous. "It's a secret". "Charlotte told me to keep it a secret".

"Keeping secrets from your own family" Grandpa Lou asked, surprised? "Now there's something you don't see every day".

"Sorry, Dad" Drew said. "But I have to keep this a secret".

"Aw, this secret you are keeping from us can't be that bad, can it" Betty DeVille asked?

Drew began to look really nervous.


	2. Chapter 1

Rugrats in Japan: Grown Up Arc: Chapter 1: Masuyo Reikokuna and The Snake Princess!

Kuki and San Torameiyo entered the hotel lobby to meet up with everyone. Next to the two are an elderly man who is in his late 50s and has a ninja uniform on, a Japanese girl who is about Alisa Carmichael's height with brown hair, a man with a Kyudo uniform, and a woman with black hair and a Kenjutsu uniform. Stu approached San

"You said you and Kuki want to discuss something with us" Stu said.

"Indeed we do" San said.

"First, we would like to introduce some friends of ours " Kuki said. She gestured to the bearded man. "Everyone, meet Hayate Kyomi" "He is the sensei of a ninjutsu dojo down the street from here".

"Hello, everyone" Hayate said. "It is a delight to meet you in person".

"Pretty much a delight to meet you, too" Grandpa Lou said happily.

Kuki then gestured to the girl with brown hair. "And this girl's name is-"

"Rinya Senshi" Alisa Carmichael cut in happily.

"I see you know her" Kuki said, smiling.

"She's my penpal from this country" Alisa said. She went to Rinya Senshi. Rinya smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Alisa" Rinya said, hugging Alisa.

"The same to you, my friend" Alisa said, hugging Rinya.

"How's your brother doing" Alisa asked Rinya?

"He's doing pretty fine" Rinya said.

Kuki then gestured to the man with the Kyudo uniform on. "This is Hondo Sanji" She said.

"He's my son's Kyudo teacher". Lunsford said happily.

"And what a fine student Jimmy is" Hondo said happily.

Kuki then gestured to the woman with black hair and the kenjutsu uniform on. "This is Nico Hana". "She is the sensei of a kenjutsu class down the street from here".

"Konnichiwa". "Hajimemashite" Nico asked?

"We're doing pretty good" Kira Finster said. "And you"?

"I'm doing fine" Nico said, smiling.

Chaz looked at San. "So what do you want to talk to us about" Chaz asked San?

"Is it about the Chihiro Daycare Center" Howard DeVille asked? "the daycare center where the babies are in slavery"?

"I still don't know why people are allowing that accursed center to exist" Didi Pickles said with worry in her voice.

"It's more than that" San said. "But we need to discuss it in one of the hotel rooms, or else, we will be put in danger".

"What kind of danger" Betty DeVille asked?

"We'll explain that to you once we get to one of the rooms" Lunsford answered.

Once everybody went upstairs to the hotel room, room 978, at the very top, Kuki Torameiyo gathered everyone in a circle in the room.

"So why is there slavery inside that daycare center" Drew Pickles asked? Then he thought to himself "And why did I even bother taking Angelica to such a dangerous place"?

"To answer that, we must tell you a story about a certain man: a crime lord named Masuyo Reikokuna" Kuki said.

"Masuyo Reikokuna" Lucy Carmichael asked? "I've heard of him".

"Even in the United States, his treachery is known" Randy said.

"What else is there to know about this crime lord aside from the fact that the Japanese Police Department keeps failing to catch him" Betty DeVille asked, annoyed?

"For one thing, His entire clan is evil" Lunsford said. "And that evil is being spread in multiple parts of the world".

"That includes the Chihiro Daycare Center where two of his four daughters are at" Francesca DeVille said.

"Really" Howard asked, afraid?

"And that's not all" San said. "Our clan, the Torameiyo clan, is currently at war with Masuyo's clan".

"And how are you doing on that, so far" Didi asked?

"We're doing okay, so far" Kuki said. "But Lunsford's clan might be joining us in this war".

"LUNSFORD'S clan" Betty exclaimed, shocked!? "Howie and I are in Lunsford's clan". She turned her head towards Lunsford and Francesca in worry. "Lunsford, Francesca, what are you doing to be joining them in this war"?

"We are simply helping them uncover Masuyo's recent wrong doings" Lunsford said.

"We made an oath to Kuki and San that we would help them out, even if it costs us our lives" Francesca said.

"You are CRAZY" Betty said. "Not only are you putting yourselves in danger, you also might be putting me, Howie, Phil, Lil, and even my relatives in danger".

"We know it may seem crazy, but we have to do what we can to help our friends" Lunsford said. "And we need to be there for them".

Betty just sighed in defeat.

"What has Masuyo done to you people, so far" Stu asked Hayate, Nico, Rinya, Kuki, San, and Hondo?

"For one thing, Masuyo once killed the parents of one of my students" Hayate said.

"And another thing is that he killed my aikido sensei not so long ago" Kuki said angrilly.

"But one of the worst things he has done was give his daughter poisonous snakes as her armor" Hondo said.

"Poisonous snakes" Didi asked shocked?

Hondo nodded. "One time, Jimmy DeVille called me and told me that one of his playmates at the daycare center got bitten by a rattlesnake. "By the time I got to the center, it was to late for the playmate". "She died a painful death when I got to her". "Jimmy then told me that the snake came from Masuyo's daughter, Mudana's clothing". "I asked the daughter named Mudana to take off her clothes, but I saw no snakes on her". "After I got out of the daycare center, I heard a couple of kids talking about Mudana's snake armor and they even went so far as to call her a snake princess".

"A snake princess, huh" Chaz asked? "That sounds pretty terrifying".

"All right". "Enough about snakes" Drew said. "Anyone else want to tell us what Masuyo did".

"I'll tell you" Rinya said, with a hint of anger in her voice. Everyone looked at Rinya.

"Masuyo... ordered my father to kill my mother" Rinya said, with tears coming out of her angry eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Rugrats in Japan: Grown Up Arc: Chapter 2: The Secret is Out!

Didi, Betty, Stu, Drew, Lou, Howard, Chaz, Kira, Randy, Alisa, Lucy, and Buster gasped in shock.

"Masuyo ordered your father to kill your mother" Didi asked Rinya?

Rinya nodded. "Exactly" She said, clenching her fists. "And to make matters worse, my father obeyed Masuyo's order".

They gasped again.

"That can't be right" Stu said. "A father shouldn't do that to his wife, no matter what".

"Well he did" Rinya said angrilly. "And I can never forgive him for what he did.

"Why did that Masuyo guy order your dad to kill your mom" Howard asked?

"Because my mother found out that Masuyo's daughter, Mudana, is enslaving babies and she found Mudana's sister, Yamina, attacking my brother, Soyami with her whip" Rinya said. "Masuyo wouldn't stand for it, so he wanted my mother dead".

"But why would he ask your father of all people" Kira asked?

"Maybe her father had to obey Masuyo" Chaz told Kira. "Maybe the father didn't have a choice".

Rinya shook her head in anger. "You are wrong". "My father HAD a choice".

"What" Chaz exclaimed!?

"My father killed my mother" Rinya said. "But he could have refused, since he wasn't being threatened by Masuyo".

"You don't know her father very well like she does" Lunsford said to the westerners.

"What does she know about her father" Lucy asked?

"She knows that her father is best friends with Masuyo" Francesca said

Alisa turned to Rinya. "Is that true, Rinya" she asked?

"Yes it is" Rinya said. "My dad and Masuyo are in a tight friendship and my dad treats Masuyo like his master". More tears began flowing out of her angry eyes. "And he favors Masuyo and his job over his own family".

"Wow" Kira exclaimed! "I am so sorry to hear that".

"And to make matters worse, my father said that my brother, Soyami, and I would be next if we told anyone" Rinya sobbed angrilly.

"That dirtbag" Betty exclaimed angrilly!

"Wait a minute" Drew said to Rinya. "You said that your dad favors his job" "You are talking about the Chihiro Corporation, right?

"Rinya looked at Drew and gasped "I am". "How do you know that my dad has a job there"?

Drew realized if he answers that question, he'd have to reveal his wife's secret meeting with Saki.

"My wife told me all about him" he lied.

"I see" Rinya said. She walked towards Drew. "And how much did your wife tell you about him"?

"Um... Only that he works at that corporation" Drew said, nervous.

"Perhaps she went so far as to tell you that my dad works as the CEO of the corporation, correct" Rinya asked?

Drew sighed. "Yes" he lied.

Rinya gave Drew a serious look. "Your wife wouldn't be Charlotte Collins, would it"?

Everyone gasped. Collins was Charlotte's maiden name before she married Drew. "How do you know" Drew asked?

"Because she happens to be Saki's apprentice in corporate business" Rinya said simply. Her voice rose in anger "She also happens to be married to YOU, Drew Pickles".

Lunsford gasped. "So THAT'S who she is".

"Why didn't she introduce herself to us sooner" Francesca asked?

"And maybe I'm crazy, but I could have sworn I saw you, your wife, and even your own CHILD meeting that man in an alley" Rinya sneered.

Drew gasped. Saki J. Senshi was her father. How did she see the meeting without being caught? Everyone's eyes shifted towards Drew.

"I don't know what you mean" Drew said.

"I think you DO" Rinya's voice was raised higher. "My father's name is Saki J. Senshi and you met him in that alley".

"No I didn't" Drew argued.

"YES, YOU DID" Rinya exploded. "And your wife and daughter made a deal with him". "Admit it".

"Is this true, bro" Stu asked sternly?

Drew gulped at this. and his teeth chattered.

"WELL" Rinya yelled?

"My wife told me to keep it a secret" Drew burst out.

Everyone gasped at this.

"So that was the secret you've been keeping" Lou said.

"Charlotte never told me that she was Saki's apprentice" Drew said as Rinya grabbed him by the collar. "You gotta believe me". "Charlotte never told me or my daughter any of this".

"That is enough, Rinya" Nico Hana said to Rinya, motioning her to let go of Drew.

Rinya let go of Drew Pickles before Nico, Lunsford, and Francesca confronted Drew.

"So, Drew Pickles, what did Charlotte do with that man" Lunsford asked sternly to Drew? "And you better not lie to us".

Author's Note: About the voices of my OCs. I decided to use Jim Cummings to voice Lunsford DeVille in his "Darkwing Duck" style voice. I also am using Luci Christian to voice Rinya Senshi.


	4. Chapter 3

Rugrats in Japan: Grown Up Arc: Chapter 3: Charlotte's Contracts!

It was a windy day at Saki J. Senshi's mansion. Charlotte Pickles and her brother, William Collins, were sitting at the large square table with Saki in the dining room. They were having a meeting with each other with Saki's co-workers and employees.

"This meeting is now in session" Saki declared. "This meeting is to make sure Charlotte Pickles, CEO of Mega Corp, works for me, the CEO of the Chihiro Corporation".

Everyone, including William clapped their hands in applause to Charlotte. Charlotte blushed at William at the others.

"Today, she will sign a contract stating that she will work for me and whoever I serve without question and without hesitation" Saki said.

"And who exactly do you serve" William Collins asked Saki?

"You will find out, soon enough" Saki said. "Charlotte will also sign other contracts which will state that she will give something to me and whomever I serve as a gift to said person".

"What do I have to give" Charlotte asked?

"You will find out soon enough as well". Saki said. Saki took out three contract pages that were stapled together and he handed them to Charlotte. "Do you have a pen"? "If not, I can get one for you".

"No thanks" Charlotte said as she took a pen out of her shirt pocket. "I have a pen".

"Okay" Saki said. "Be sure to sign these contracts so that the deal is done".

"Let me just read the contracts first" Charlotte said, smiling.

"Okay, but don't bother reading the third one" Saki said.

"Better do what he says" William said to Charlotte. "He might just make your life worthwhile".

Charlotte considered what William just said and she read the contract. The contract read "Once you sign this contract, you must serve Saki's master without question and without hesitation". "Saki's master will decide serious consequences for you if you violate this contract". "This contract is binding and it has no loopholes in it". "Once you violate this contract, you will lose all rights and priviledges Saki's master gives you".

"Whoa" Charlotte exclaimed! "I wouldn't want that to happen to me". Charlotte wrote her name on the dotted line on the contract then turned the page to the next contract. The contract read "Once you sign this contract, Saki gains automatic control of the Sakura Daycare Center in Tokyo". "Anything that happens to the center, Saki will decide what to do with it".

"I'm sure you will do fine with the Daycare Center" Charlotte said to Saki as she signed the contract on the dotted line.

"I most certainly will" Saki said, smiling.

Charlotte turned the page and looked at the final contract.

"Don't bother reading it" Saki said. "That's just a bunch of useless information". Saki turned around in his seat and began thinking to himself "Excellent"! "Once Charlotte signs that contract, it will cost her her daughter and her corporation". "Even if she finds this out before signing the contract, she will work for Masuyo Reikokuna and do whatever he says, even at the price of betraying her friends and family". "I got her right where I want her".

"Excuse me" Charlotte's stern voice was heard. Saki turned around in his chair to see Charlotte look at him with anger in her eyes.

"What is it" Saki asked?

"How do you explain this" Charlotte asked with a raised voice as she showed Saki the contract? Saki saw the contract and it read "I (Insert name here) hereby give up my daughter, Angelica Pickles, to Saki's master, Masuyo Reikokuna, Japan's most notorious criminal mastermind, so she can be Masuyo's daughters' servants. I (insert name here) also hereby give up control of MegaCorp to Saki J. Senshi".

"I told you not to read it" Saki said angrilly.

"Excuse me for having a good eye" Charlotte said angrilly.

Saki's expression changed from anger, to evil happiness. "It doesn't matter anyways, because you have already agreed to serve Masuyo".

"So I signed a contract, agreeing to serve a CRIMINAL"? Charlotte cried angrilly?

Saki nodded. "Your loss if you refuse".

"And you almost tricked me into signing a contract which forces me to surrender Angelica, my beloved daughter, to said criminal" Charlotte asked?

Saki nodded again.

"FORGET IT" Charlotte yelled. "I refuse to serve you if it means serving a wanted man" "And I'm not giving up my daughter or my company to the likes of you or Masuyo".

Saki grinned. "Since you didn't sign the contract, you don't have to give up your daughter or your corporation, but you have already agreed to serve Masuyo and give me control of the Sakura Daycare Center, which used to belong to you".

Charlotte looked at her hands in shock. "What have I done" she asked herself?

"Besides" Saki said, "Your brother, William, has also agreed to serve my master".

Charlotte looked at William in shock.

"It's true" WIlliam said, smiling at Charlotte. "Saki is a good bargainer and I made the right choice by taking that bargain".

Charlotte turned towards at Saki, angrilly. "Contract or no contract, I'm leaving" she said as she got out of her chair and was about to leave.

"Oh, I can't have that" Saki said, grinning.

"And why is that" Charlotte asked, looking back at Saki?

Suddenly, a knife was thrown at the wall near Charlotte. Charlotte flinched in fear.

"Because you will answer to me if you leave" A voice said.

Charlotte looked to her left to see someone step out of the corridor of the mansion and into the dining room. It was Masuyo Reikokuna.


	5. Chapter 4

Rugrats in Japan: Grown Up Arc: Chapter 4: Charlotte's Deal!

Charlotte Pickles was facing Masuyo Reikokuna in a frightened way. The two people that appeared next to him on the right and left were Conan McNulty and Wilfred.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave" Masuyo said, grinning. "You know too much and you have legally agreed to serve me".

"W-What do you want from me" Charlotte asked fearfully?

"Your service to Masuyo is what he wants" Conan McNulty answered.

"And there is no way out of it" Wilfred said.

"Here is the deal, Charlotte Pickles" Masuyo said. "By signing the contract, you agreed to serve Saki and his boss". His voice rose. "And that boss is ME". "I should warn you that there are serious consequences for those who betray me".

Charlotte became more and more scared by the minute.

"Okay" Charlotte said in a scared voice. "What do you want"?

"First, I want you to give me every detail about what Lunsford's family and Kuki's family are doing to ruin my plan to take over Tokyo" Masuyo said. "Also, I want you to make sure your husband and daughter don't conspire against me and my family".

"A-As you command" Charlotte said in a scared voice.

"Good" Masuyo said. He turned towards William Collins and walked towards him where he was sitting. "And William, There is something I would like _you_ to do for me".

"Okay" William said, smiling. "What do you want me to do"?

Masuyo grinned evilly.

Meanwhile, at Park Hotel Tokyo, Drew was explaining the situation Charlotte got into with the others.

"And Charlotte told me to keep the deal a secret" Drew said.

"Does Charlotte know that Saki serves a criminal" Rinya asked threateningly.

"I don't think so" Drew said.

"...I guess you are off the hook this time" Rinya sighed.

"I don't think Charlotte will go so far as to serve her master if it means serving a criminal like Masuyo" Didi said.

"Unless she was _threatened_ to do so" Lunsford DeVille replied.

"Do you think Masuyo will be able to threaten my wife to serve him" Drew asked Lunsford?

"Threatening is what Masuyo does" Kuki Torameiyo answered for Lunsford. "He also uses people's desires to get them to serve him".

"Still, Maybe Charlotte won't serve the man" Stu said.

"She would once she signs a contract that says to do so" San Torameiyo said.

"How would Charlotte sign a contract like that" Drew asked?

"When Saki tricks her into doing so" San answered.

"Well, then, we have no time to lose" Chaz Finster said, worryingly. "We have to stop Charlotte from signing that contract before it's too late".

"Chaz, Charlotte may have already signed that contract" Kira Finster said.

"We can't just do nothing" Chaz said.

"And what about the pups" Betty asked, standing up? "We can't just leave them in an awful daycare center like that". "We should get them out of there".

"I'm afraid that can't happen" Kuki said grimly.

"Why not" Betty asked?

"The Chihiro Daycare Center is being watched by Masuyo's sniper teams". "There is no way to get around them". "They will shoot and kill you on sight if you get them out of the daycare center" Kuki said.

Meanwhile, like Kuki said, sniper teams were watching the Chihiro Daycare Center with their sniper rifles aimed at the ground. They were ready to shoot anyone who would attempt to get their child out of the daycare center, let alone attempt to go to the center.

Didi, Betty, and the other western adults gasped in shock.

"So we have no way of getting our children back" Didi asked with tears in her eyes?

"We have to wait at least a month before we can retrieve our children" Kuki said.

"That's terrible" Howard said.

"It is" San said. "But my daughter and her friends are doing everything they can to stop the slavery once and for all".

"That's a relief" Stu said, smiling.

"But what about the so called "Snake Princess"" Betty asked? "If she really does have snakes on her, the pups could be in danger".

"That's where my students come in" Nico Hana said, smiling.

Everybody turned to Nico Hana.

"I've taught my students Kendo, Iaido, and other ways of the sword". "With those sword lessons, they will be sure to combat Mudana's snakes" Nico said.

Worry came to Didi. "Are the children using bamboo swords or wooden swords to combat the snakes"?

Nico Hana shook her head. "They are using real swords" she said.

"Are you serious"? "You can't give children sharp objects like that" Didi gasped.

"I will have to in order for the children to defend themselves" Nico Hana said. "Besides the point, I have taught them how to use their swords wisely and I have taught them that too many times for them to forget".

Didi, still worried, looked at Hayate and Kuki. "What about your students"?

"I have taught my students ninjutsu very vigorously" Hayate said.

"And I have taught my students enough empty handed, Japanese martial arts to make them suitable warriors" Kuki said, smiling.

Didi still looked worried. "They better not do anything reckless". "They are kids".

"You'd be surprised at what big things kids can do" Hayate assured Didi.

"Okay" Didi sighed.


End file.
